Butterfly kisses
by R.G.Daemon
Summary: a game of cat and mouse. he chased and chased until he could chase no more. and without even knowing it i played along, i had ran until my lungs ached for air and my legs wobbled beneath my weight. somewhere along the way my run had become a jog, and my jog a brisk walk. I had grown comfortable in this pattern until suddenly he was no more and i was at a stand still.
1. Opener

He was just there. No real need for his presence, no want for it, it just was. It was and she accepted it.

He was an annoyance.

Bothersome. Gross. Rude. Loud.

He pulled pranks and muttered out idiotic jokes.

But out of all of them, he got under her skin the most. Slithered under her well fortified wall of endless patients like the snake he his, and simply made it crumble. She'd never felt her emotions spike so much than they did when he was around.

No matter what he did , she was aware of him, every move, every sound. His emotions flared so brightly it made her screw her eyes shut, and caused a throbing pain at the back of her skull. She couldn't block it out, it was like her body was tuned into his, picking up every signal like a damned satallite. She just knew he was going to be a bother. Knew he would never let anything just be. Knew he'd annoy her the most because he enjoyed the reactions he elicited, enjoyed it so much because she just knew that he was aware that only he could bring forth such violent actions from her.

Beastboy was a nuisance, his asinine ways overbearing.

Yet- he wasn't unwelcomed.

In fact he was more than welcome to spend the rest of his life bugging her.

Unknowingly over the years she'd stopped shutting the door, and now had given him a key to come in when ever.

Insults had become empty.

Threats were no longer promises.

Her fights were short lived. Only following through with them for the sake of habit.

Soon the opinions of gross and annoying gradually became something more. Something she couldn't quite place untill unknowingly she caught her self thinking; thoughtful and attentive.

Stubborn but determined.

She didn't like it. The way he managed to get in. How she couldn't unravle herself from his hold on her.

She didn't like it.

It just was.

He just was.

And she accepted that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Day one**

He couldnt get enough of her. He craved her more than he craved the air that filled his lungs, they way she smelled-God the way her scent coated every surface she came in contact with left him weak in the knees. He'd only just met her a few hours ago and yet the hold she had on him was immediate. So strong , it could only be fate. Why else would he be so drawn to her? Why else would the blank way she stared at him pull him in rather than put him off. Why the flat tone of her voice made his skin warm rather than bother him. Why her lack of interest only made him more curious than indifferent. She was this anomalie that he just couldn't figure out. He wanted to be closer, but she didn't seem to feel the same.

She'd tossed him out of the towers windows 3 times today already.

He guessed she wasn't a fan of his puns.

...

 **Day 8**

His idea at surprising her with breakfast had not turned out exactly as he'd planned. Apparently she wasn't a fan of meat free food like he was. But no matter, he'd simply move forward to plan B- friendly conversation.

" So Rae rae , whatchya readin'? He leaned against the back of the couch, peering over her shoulder.

" one, it's Raven, two, it's properly said as what are you reading, and three, nothing that you could posibly process."

He winced at her sharp tongue, she was swift and brutal and he couldn't help himself, he found it attractive.

"Aw hey why don't you put the book down and me and you could play around of street fighter?" His voice cracked a bit when he let out the initial whine, only slightly embarrassed at it.

" No."

" game of cards?"

"No."

"..Oh how about a movie, zombie slasher 3!?"

" _No."_

 _"C'mon_ rae hang out with me." He flopped over the back of the Couch, face pressed against the cushion as he let out a soft muffled complaint.

"No."

Defeated, he found his game controller and plopped down on the couch , a few spaces away from her, slouching in his spot, he fired up the game console and smashed at the buttons.

He kept with it for about an hour or two, before he turned the game off, cyborg was out with robin gathering new supplies, and starfire had become quite taken with his pet, silkie. Expecting her spot to be empty he moved to glance at the spot she had occupied earlier, only to see that she hadn't left, still perched in the corner of the couch her legs curled under her as she flipped through the pages of her novel, her hood pulled up, like it always seemed to be, forever shadowing her face. She hadn't left. She'd stayed even though he'd bugged her. Deciding that it was better than nothing he'd consider this her way of hanging out, sitting silently even though not together but in the same room was enough progress for him.

...

Slowly but surely right?

 **Day 16**

Ok, so, perhaps pranks were not the way through her impenetrable steel wall facade. Ok. They most definitely were not. He'd hoped to get her to laugh,yell, something -Anything! But to stare blankly at him with those cold Starlite eyes? No. No that's not what he wanted.

Slumping down further in his spot , peering over the back of the couch, he watched as starfire seemed to do what he had thought to be impossible, hold a civil conversation with her. He couldnt name the twisting and almost nauseating feeling that rolled through his gut but if he had to place a name to it he would guess failure. For what else could it possibly be? Starfire had managed to do what he could not achieve in the last 2 and a half weeks, in a few hours. It could only be failure. He should be the one beside her, running his fingers through her hair as they talked of menial things. But no it wasnt. It was her.

Raven allowed Starfire to play with her hair , the idea extremely off putting at first, still is in fact, but the idea of a saddened Starfire felt oddly wrong. So agreeing seemed to be the only logical response. And it wasn't unbearable, while it was hard to keep up in conversation with her it wasn't unpleasant. No ,the only discomfort she truly felt was from the way his eyes seemed to bore into the side of her head.

His gaze so heavy it felt like a lead weight upon her shoulders.

He unnerved her. Made her skin crawl and her emotions prickle.

Annoying.

The way he made her feel was annoying.

She wished his gaze would turn away.

 **Day 24**

He wasn't entirely sure why he had felt this overwhelming surge of just awe. Ok. Well. He had a small idea. Big idea. Ok he knew. Raven, the girl that tossed him through windows, never smiled at any of his jokes and never laughed at anything he did, had just defended him against Robin. Boy wonder. Boy in tights. Boss. Whatever you wanted to call the bird boy, didn't matter all that seemed to matter to him was that she had defended him. Spoke in favor for him and for some reason, it had his stomach flip flopping and his palms felt tingly and his heart stuttered in his chest.

Only one thought raced through his head. Over and over as he sat there and watched as the two seemed to make arguing look like some sort or high class gathering. _What a girl._

It was almost impossible to deny that she was just wow.

 **Day 32**

Crouched down low at the foot of the stairs, holding a stank ball, the green teen slowly slinked his way up , his eyes flitting from side to side , looking for his mechanical friend.

Nearing the top step, a soft creak to his left made his body tense up, swiftly manuvering himself flat against the wall he counted to three before rounding the corner and flinging the ball of putrid stank towards his cyborg friend. He had the strong urge to laugh when he saw the sight in front of him, expecting to see cyborg covered in stank.

Only it wasn't cyborg.

Standing in front of him was her, her hair was messy, slightly curled as if she had gone to bed with wet hair. Her night shirt was black and the sleeves were long, her slender digits curled tightly into the fabric of it at her palms. He wasn't sure if she had shorts on or not because the shirt fell only a few inches above her knees as well, the thought unnerved him somehow and he quickly dropped him eyes to the floor , taking in the stank ball laying there at her purple sock covered feet. Suddenly he didn't feel much like laughing, there was too many nerves twisting around in his body and the way her gaze was burning into his head made him wanna shiver and back away. It was like a sensory overload standing there with her staring, he didn't even know what he should do.

" Uh...um...sorry rae me and Cy were playing a game and I thought you were him and I didn't know and I hope that I didn't make you too ma-" his rambling was cut short when a rather gross sounding smack hit the back of his head , strong rotted scents wafted up his sensitive nose and washed away any lavender that might have lingered there. The loud and almost slightly obnoxious sound of Boo yahs sounded out from behind him and his brain connected the dots rather quickly.

And somehow smelling like deaths trash can was worth it because when he looked back up at her the faintest of up turns was there. Barley curling the edges of her lips up in what could be described as a invisible smile.

 **Day 57**

He probably shouldn't be trying to sneak into her room, the things she'd do to him would be horrifying. But as stupid as it may sound, he just wanted to surprise her, even if being tossed out of the tower was a possibility.

Quickly looking both ways , checking to make sure the hallway was clear before he makes a move. Beastboy touched the control Panel and quietly slipped inside.

His chest shuddered and his knees wobbled , the soft sound of the door closing behind him barely registered. Her scent was so overwhelming he wasn't sure how long he could stay.

His heart thundered so loudly he feared she would know he was here. Quickly he set down the package onto her bed, his hands shook with nerves and he swiped them down his pants to try and rub away the feel of her comforter from his skin. The air was starting to feel heavy around him and he decided he'd stayed long enough.

He moved like he couldn't get out fast enough as he slipped from her room and walked briskly towards his room.

Just nerves. That's all it was.

Just nerves.

...

The aura felt off. The hairs on her arms stood up and a shiver worked it's way down her spine. She inhaled a stale breath of air as she looked towards her bed.

Someone had entered her room.

The small matte black package proved it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Day 68

She hated him.

He knew it. He would bet his life on it. Why else would she ignore him? Belittle him? Every little thing he did he found it only proved to get under her skin. Her attention or affection, unsure of which he was after, was out of reach, yet he always seemed to receive her scorn. His jokes only got him a blank stare or a sharp wit on his intelligence, or in her words, lack there of. His nice deeds would only get him tossed out of tower windows. His attempts to include her got him nowhere. He had nothing but an endless list of facts, solid proof, that she hated him. And yet, a small silver raven; wings out stretched, as if mid flight hung from a corded chain around her neck.

So if she hated him so much, why was she wearing the gift he had given her?

Of course he had hoped she would but logically he knew she would toss it. And yet there it was.

Around her pretty little neck.

Just the sight of it peaking out from the confines of her cloak sent his heart hammering in is chest , hope flooding him.

Maybe just maybe she didn't hate him all that much.

Day 145

His ears twitched , and his right leg bounced. His hands flexed against his thighs as he sat on the couch in the common room. His back was being to ache from sitting so straight, but his nerves refused to settle down.

The slight shift in the air behind him made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and his whole body jerked around to see Robin mid step behind him.

" Beastboy." He cocked a brow at the wound up green teen.

" is she alright?" Garfield couldn't help himself as he climbed over the back of the couch .

" Starfire is just fine, Raven managed to heal the worst of the injuries, cyborg has her stable right now. She'll be just fine."

Most wouldn't have been able to tell but Garfield could see the strain in his muscles and the twitchy movement in his hands. Their leader was probably on edge.  
No- He was definitely on edge.

"That's good, and raven? Is she...okay? She seemed a little fatigued earlier and I know that healing kinda saps her." He shouldn't have asked, really it was star he should've been more focused on. But he couldn't help but let his mind linger on her as well.

Robins eyes narrowed , and suddenly Beastboy felt his palms begin to sweat , thoughts of regret were fleeting as Robins hand came down onto the green teens shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"you're a good team mate beastboy. You should go check on her, she teleported to her room after she got star stable."

suffice to say the green teen took no time in making his way there.

 **Day 203**

He found he rather enjoyed her company, her laugh was a sweet sound and her smile made his heart swell with pride. She was a bright contrast to his rather dark and brooding teammate. Her hair was long and bright like strands of sunlight. Her eyes were were the equivalent of sapphires , so different than the deep royal purple locks and amathyst colored gems he was accustomed to seeing.

She was a breath of fresh air. A pleasant break from the heavy air he sometimes found himself savoring.

Terra was a paradise all her own. She was everything he wanted in a friend. She laughed at his jokes, played video games with him,smiled. She was perfect enough to even love.

But she wasn't her.

And somehow that made it near impossible to entertain that thought.

He spent all his time with _her_. It had been three days since he'd left a note beneath her door. Three. days. Their three week streak had been abruptly dropped once the blonde human came along.

It frustrated her to say the least. Raven refused to admit that she felt like an old toy forgotten on the shelf. That everyday that went by with out a note, a smile , a poorly delivered joke, or misplaced act of kindness; she felt a new layer of dust coat her, and she feared that if he didn't make contact soon , then the spiders would weave her into their webs.

Not that she felt that way. Of course. She didn't need him or his annoying gestures. She just simply thought that terra was bad news. Her aura was a murky green , sickly looking, she was hiding something. What, she wasn't sure. But she was keeping close tabs on her.

 **Day 242**

She had finally received a note. Her pulse quickened as she hastily unfolded the note. Neatly scrawled on the paper was three simple words

 _Good Morning Rae._

Simple and rather-dissapointing. That was not what she had not been expecting to see. Grabbing her journal she flipped to the back, we're she had been storing all his notes, and neatly tore a blank page out.

Her pen hovered above the page, unsure of what to write. _I miss yo_ u , snuck into her head and she almost wrote it down. _Almost._ Instead she copied his note.

 _Good Morning Garfield._

She won't lie and say that knowing his real name didn't spark something in her. It did. It made her chest feel tight and full. She wasn't sure what feeling to call it.

The walk to his room was short considering it was only next door. Kneeling down she slipped it beneath his door.

She felt like their pattern was on its way to picking back up again, and somehow that thought didn't bother her.


End file.
